Byzanthium - Navy
The Navy has two goals. Their first goal is to add to the wealth of the faction by selling all that the Economy branch provides for selling. This way the faction bank will be filled with Silver, that will be used for foreign policy. Next to that, the Navy also provides for Marines, to support the Military in times of conflict by having Marines execute seaborn operations, such as landings and archer support from sea. Tiers Sailor Sailors are the support for the navy. It is their task to perform maintenance on ships. They are also responsible for the relocation of recourses for naval use. In this way, they supply the navy recourses. Sailors are also responsible for finding sailable waters. Last, sailors catch fish to use as food. Trader Traders have the task to sell as many items as provided by the Economy branch for as high a profit as possible. All earnings will go to the faction bank, since the items were faction property. In this way the Traders add to the welfare of the Empire, filling the national treasury with silver to use for the greater benefit of Byzanthium. This tier is an optional tier; choosing this tier means skipping tier 3: Marine. Marine Marines are legionaries-at-sea. They are a military branch within the navy. The Marines have three tasks. First they perform seaborn operations, such as assaults on factions based on islands or ships. Next, they perform landings on landbased factions from water, to create additional fronts during times of combat. Thirdly, they perform nautical support, such as being archers from the sea during battles or forcing enemies to redirect forces for apparent threats. Captain Captains are commanding officers of either groups of Traders or Marines. As a commanding officer of Traders, they have the task to keep up with the trade of their men, to make sure that profits enter the Empire's treasury. As a commanding officer of Marines, their tasks are equal to that of Centurions: to be a battlefield commander for their unit. Captains are also responsible for building ships. Admiral Admirals have the full responsibility of either the Traders or the Marines, including their respective Captains. Admirals are to coordinate the tasks given by the Senate or the Emperor with the Navy branch. There is a maximum of 2 Admirals: one for the Marines and one for the Traders. Admirals are responsible for building their personal flagships. Buildings Naval HeadQuarters Refered to as Naval HQ, this building is the command centre of the Navy branch. This building is where the Admirals and Captains meet to discuss their tasks given by the Senate. Next to this, this place is used as a place of meeting for the lower tiers, to relay the new tasks to the Sailors, Traders and Marines. Ships A navy isn't a navy without ships. Each ship is listed as Imperial Byzanthine Ship, in short I.B.S. The name of the ship is intended to make the function clear. I.B.S. Prosperis The Prosperis is the flagship of the Trading Admiral I.B.S. Praelio The Praelio is the flagship of the Marine Admiral. Category:Byzanthium - Professions